The present invention relates to a valve drive system including a valve drive device and a hand-operated apparatus for triggering operating actions in the valve drive device.
Known solutions in the field of valve drives require either mechanical actuations by hand inside the valve drive device or complicated line-bound or wireless data transfer techniques (in particular radio and infrared are known in this area), or they are based on conventional possibilities of operation such as, e.g., the activation of keys which are covered by a front film.
Opening a housing or removing a housing part in order to reach the inside of a valve drive device is awkward and time-consuming. Considering the typically demanded high protection requirements, line-bound technologies are expensive. Wireless data transfer, e.g. via modems, is also too costly for most applications. A control using keys is not always found to be convenient and requires reliable and, hence, expensive control panels.